Damn It Barry!
by The Pootamis
Summary: Stupid time travel! Stupid headache! Well? At least it was worth it in the end. Now about that boating trip out of town?


_Damn it Barry! Stupid boy scout! If he didn't already away, I would give him something to run away for! World's Fastest Man oh brother! Not exactly something he should be proud of._

It had worked. Something she didn't have high hopes for. He had changed the timeline. That stupid red suited boy scout had kept his word changing everything.

He had taken her back to fix everything. Fix what each considered to be wrongs. His mother's death prevented almost instantly as though it had never happened.

His father never going to prison for a crime that he didn't commit. An grave injustice that had happened once before.

_Boring! Yawn! Snooze fest!_

As for her? Well she got exactly what she wanted. She had been brought back here. One week before the big event.

One week before her life had changed forever. The day he had set sail. The day that her boyfriend had gone out to sea along with his father to never return.

An event that she would prevent whatever the cost but for now she would enjoy the moment. Enjoy resting up against his side with her arm draped over him in possession and her head using his chest as a pillow content on listening to his heart beat.

A heart that truly belongs to her. For this wasn't some doppelganger that had made bad choice one after another.

Wasn't some rip off of the man in front of her. No this was him. This is the real Oliver Queen. Her Oliver.

The same Oliver that would always stare at her with his trademark grin across his face whenever she would enter the room.

The same man that knows everything there is to know about her. Knows of her dark past. Knows of her future goals. Knows of her fears.

Just like she knows everything about him. Knows what makes him tick. Knows what makes him happy.

Knows of his fears. The very fears that she knew had lead him aboard The Queen's Gambit the very first time.

The fear of becoming just like his father. Robert Queen. The world famous Robert Queen. The founder of Queen Consolidated.

A man without fear. That is what some have said. A man that does whatever he wants whenever he wants.

And it was true. He truly does do those things. In fact last she heard he would do anything with two legs.

The very same fact that was true in another timeline. In another dimension. Oh how it could be so damn confusing.

Nonetheless she would make sure her man never becomes anything like him. Would damn well make sure that she was the only one that he would even think about in that way.

Something that she had no problem believing if last night was any indication. Of how she had gotten barely any sleep with an ever growing smile coming across her face.

Of how she still feels sore all over as she explored and got requinted with her long lost boyfriend. A boyfriend that was more than happy to grant her wishes.

If she could call him a boyfriend anyways. A small welcomed surprise when she found herself here. Found herself waking up back in her old apartment in Starling City with a new addition to their relationship.

The addition of a ring on her left ring finger. A diamond engagement ring. A ring that she had just inspected with the biggest of smiles coming across her face before getting out of bed in search of her fiance finding him at the stove cooking them breakfast rather horribly she would admit wearing nothing but his boxers that had made a watery smile come across her face.

But that was in the past now. Now she has five days left to change things. Five days to ensure history doesn't repeat itself.

A dawning task. A difficult task thanks to a few small side effects. Changes that she would just have to adept to.

Meta powers now gone. Her lovely singing voice now gone. Her enhanced strength and speed now gone.

Her fit body now gone. Now she is back to the way she once was. Back in her twenty one year old body.

But what has remained for the other timeline could be considered both a blessing and a curse. Knowledge simple as that.

Knowledge of what could happen. Knowledge of things that would take place if she didn't interfere. Knowledge that has given her hope that she can truly change things for the better.

So what if she doesn't have her kick ass powers anymore. She still has the knowledge of every combat style that she had studied still inside of her mind proving that she wasn't just a pretty face.

Knowledge that she would have to use if only her blasted headaches would ever go away. One of the annoying side effects from her travel through time.

Headaches that she would deal with for this chance. This second chance at life. A chance to redo everything to her liking.

Such a chance that makes her quietly wiggle out of his arms and out of their shared bed to make her way over towards a mirror hanging up on the inside door of a walk in closet.

Makes her way over to stare at her reflection. A reflection for a brief moment she can't help but frown at as she looks herself over.

Looks down at the small ounce of baby fat that is her stomach. Looks up at her brunette hair. Changes that would be easy enough to fix.

Nothing a little exercise and a bottle of hair dye couldn't fix. But there is one small change that she enjoys.

The scars. Some of her scars that she had received in a past timeline now gone. Now gone showing nothing but untouched skin.

Showing nothing but flawless skin. A sight that makes a genuine smile come across her face before the sound of movement coming from behind her causes her to look over her shoulder finding her fiance slowly waking up.

Slowly sitting up rubbing his eyes before his head turns finding her. Turns to stare into her eyes with a smile coming across his face.

A smile that just makes one of her own form across her face before she turns to look back at her reflection watching him in the mirror out of the corner of her eye rising up out of their bed and make his way over towards her.

Make his way over towards her causing her eyes to flicker downward for a fraction of a second and lick her lips before she closes her eyes and lets out a sigh in content when she feels him hugging her from behind.

" Good morning."

Feeling his lips gently kissing the side of her neck just in the right spot suppressing the moan that wants to escape her lips turning her head slightly reaching up gently Laurel turns Oliver's face towards her before slowly she brings him into a gentle kiss.

" Yes it is."

Letting out a chuckle from seeing the wide grin across his fiancee's face feeling her starting to grind up against him gently tugging her even closer to his chest leaning up gently Oliver kisses the side of Laurel's neck causing her grin to only widen and her eyes to close shut.

" So? What's on tap for today?"

Unable to help herself from smiling without opening up her eyes silently Laurel reaches back wrapping an arm around the back of Oliver's neck holding his head in place as she continues to feel him laying a trail of kisses up and down the side of her neck.

" I was thinking we should stay in. You know. Watch some crappy movies. Order takeout. Fuck until the neighbors come knocking."

Retracting his head slightly to look into the mirror's reflection as he sees his fiancee just staring back at him with a seductive grin feeling his own lips curling up returning his head back down instantly Oliver latches his lips back to Laurel's neck causing a moan of approval to escape her lips.

A moan that follows another as she turns in his embrace and feels him laying a trail of kisses down her neck only getting lower causing her to throw back her head and rest the back of her head up against the mirror while her eyes come to a close.

" Ollie? What do you think of blondes?"

* * *

Making sure to keep an open ear for even the slightest noise coming from around her taking a quick look around her surroundings finding nothing but a couple of empty boats floating up against the dock that she finds herself on feeling her lips curling upward tugging the ski mask even more down making sure no ounce of her skin is showing kneeling down slowly a lone figure makes her way across the wooden docks with only the sound of the wood creaking underneath her heels being faintly heard through the splashing of waves hitting against everything that they touch.

A woman whose green eyes radiate determination. Radiate nothing but pure focus as she slowly makes her way towards one boat.

If you wanted to call it a boat anyways. In her opinion it was more of a yacht. The Queen's Gambit. Robert Queen's most prized possession.

A simple piece of machinery that had caused so many problems. Caused so many lives to be ruined instantly.

A boat that she comes to a stop to look at with nothing but hatred. With nothing but disgust before the look almost vanishes when she looks downward.

Looks down at the black duffle bag strapped over her right shoulder. A bag whose contents are the key to stopping an event from ever taking place.

The wonders of what knowledge can bring you. The wonders knowing exactly where to go. Knowing who to talk to in order to get everything you would need to get a unique job done.

_Let's see how Robert Queen feels when his precious boat is reported to be sunk._

Feeling her lips curling up into a sinister smile snapping out of her thoughts making sure to pay one last glance around finding nobody in sight turning her head back forward very slowly she makes her way forward.

Makes her way forward boarding the world famous Queen's Gambit. Makes her way down the steps going further into the darkness.

Darkness that she follows for a few steps before suddenly with a click a small light is seen through the darkness.

A small light coming from a small flashlight in her hand shining down towards a large piece of paper. A paper that had been very hard to come by.

Mere blueprints of this boat. Of this exact boat showing exactly where she needed to go in order to succeed.

Showing her a clear path of where she would need to set her little friends resting firmly in her duffle bag.

A path that she slowly follows as on occasions she looks down towards the blueprints in her hand. Blueprints that prove to be the best acquisition that she has bought to date.

An acquisition that she folds and stuffs into the back pocket of her jeans as she smiles up towards it. The engine. The massive engine attached in the dead center deep underdeck.

Deep within the boat. An engine that she can't help at with a sinister smile before she kneels down and unzips her duffle bag.

Unzips and reaches inside only to pull out a block. A block of C4 before she quickly goes to work. Quickly goes to work setting up the explosive tapping the block in the dead center of the engine.

A block that is followed by another on the other side of the engine until after a couple of minutes she steps back and nods her head in approval.

Nods her head with her lips curling upward. Curling upward as she suppresses a chuckle. A chuckle that she would save for later once she gets off this boat.

Once she exits off these docks and presses down on the remote detonator from a safe distance away and watch the fireworks.

A thought that just makes her smile as she silently makes her way out of the room and slowly make her way back through the boat.

Make her way through until suddenly she comes to a stop when she hears a sound. When she suddenly hears a voice.

A voice coming from the distance causing her to curse under her breath before she turns off her flashlight and backs up kneeling in a corner staring in the direction she heard the voice coming from.

A voice that is quickly followed by another showing whoever this is wasn't alone. A voice that suddenly reveals itself when a light is seen coming from around the corner of an open doorway.

This dark haired figure followed by another whispering at what another. Whispering while one is seen with a black duffle bag much like her own strapped across their right shoulder.

Such a sight that makes her eyes widen for a brief moment before a look of annoyance comes across her face.

_You've got to be fucking kidding me!? If i waited just five minutes!_

Closing her eyes for a brief moment taking a deep breath suddenly she snaps open her eyes as an idea pops into her mind.

An idea that makes her lips curl up into a sinister smile as she watches these two unknown men make their way out of the room disappearing into the darkness.

_Oh you'll work nicely. Nothing like a couple of scapegoats._

It was perfect. So perfect as though someone or something was smiling down towards her. These two men would prove to be useful to her.

She could picture the story now. Two men. Two unknown men had attempted to sink The Queen's Gambit. Details still unknown when the explosives were to go off.

Explosives that had been set wrong causing these two criminals to be lost deep in the depths of the Starling City Docks along with The Queen's Gambit.

An image that makes her smile before very quietly she follows after them. Follows after them from a distance watching their every move.

Watching as they continue to have a hushed conversation completely oblivious to her presence. So oblivious that she can only watch with a grin these two unknown men enter inside of the engine room.

Enter inside and watch from the open doorway these men separate and make their way towards opposite sides of the engine.

Separate and have the very same reactions once they shine their respected flashlights towards the engine to find a block of C4 explosive firmly taped to the engine with a timer on zero in the dead center of the blocks.

The reactions of pure shock with a mixture of confusion across their faces. Looks that makes her grin widen as she sees them turn to flash their flashlights at each other.

" What the hell is this!? What the fuck is going on!?"

Unable to help herself suddenly as she lets out a chuckle instantly the masked woman ducks behind a corner before a bright shine coming from a flashlight shines where she once was a fraction of a second later.

" Don't you boys know it's rude to curse? Especially in front of a lady."

Suddenly as she hears the familiar sound of a barrel of a firearm being cocked letting out a sigh shaking her head sadly slowly she rises up to her feet pinning her back up against the wall behind her.

" I guess not. All well. I was getting out of practice."

Remaining perfectly still as she listens to the sound of footsteps quietly approaching the open doorway just as she sees an silencer connected to the end of a pistol making an appearance through the opening without any delay rearing back the masked woman sends her boot upward sending it viciously against the extended forearm of a thud causing a sickening snap to be heard as the gun goes flying out of his hand landing in the darkness with a clang.

A clang that goes unnoticed as she follows up with a quick right jab striking the man clean in the throat as he screams out in pain causing him to instantly choke and reach up to clutch his throat.

Clutch his throat before he gasps out a scream of pain when the end of a heel strikes him viciously in his right knee causing him to drop down to one knee.

Drops down before his world goes black when he feels a knee driving hard into his face causing his head to snap back and smash up against the side of the open doorway.

Quickly pushing the downed man out of her path suddenly as she hears the sound of a bag being dropped snapping her head to the side in a sudden move she has to raise her hand up just in time to catch a closed fist that was intended for her head.

A fist that once it collides with the palm of her hand makes her wince slightly before she throws all of her body weight forward pushing the unknown man back into the room and tripping over his bag on the ground.

Tripping over his bag allowing her time to enter into the engine room before she quickly has to dodge a punch when the man snaps up to his feet and throws a wild punch.

A punch she moves her head just in time to avoid before she drives her right fist hard into his stomach.

An attack that would have put any down for the count back when she had her powers but not now. Now that isn't the case.

A case she learns the hard way when she feels the back of his hand smashing her clean in the face causing her to stumble back.

Stumble back as her hand comes up towards her face feeling a bruise starting to form on her cheek. A bruise that makes her scowl and snap her head back to glare at the unknown man finding him smirking at her with his hands raised up in a boxing stance.

A smirk that makes her glare intensify as she stalks her way forward towards him. Stalks her way forward before she avoids a quick right jab.

A right jab that follows by a left that she dodges when she rolls underneath his punch before she quickly turns and kicks the man's feet out from under him causing him to land back first on the ground with a thud.

This thud with a noticeable puddle of blood forming underneath his head. A puddle of blood coming from a gash that opens up when the back of his head smashes against the cold ground.

A puddle that only gets bigger when she quickly repositions herself to mount him before she sends a series of punches down towards his face.

Some in which land clean causing his head to rock to the side. Some that are merely blocked when he raises up an forearm in a desperate attempt to block the strikes.

But it would prove to be in vain when one vicious punch makes it past his forearm and lands clean against his face causing the back of his head to smash against the cold ground as his world goes black.

Seeing the man in front of her unconscious slowly rolling off of him to sit by his side reaching up in a clean motion the masked woman rips off her black ski mask and wipes her forehead that starts to have traces of sweat running down her dirty blonde hair.

Sweat she wipes away before she looks over to her side to glare down towards the unconscious man as he feels her hands getting numb.

As she feels her hands bruising causing her to throw her black ski mask into the darkness and rise up to her feet rubbing her bruised knuckles.

Knuckles that she can't help but look down towards finding a few cuts already starting to open up across her hands.

Something that makes her glare down towards her hands before she snaps her head to look down towards the unknown man.

Glare down before she rears back kicking the man hard in the ribs quickly followed by another as her glare just intensifies.

" Fucking asshole! You just couldn't go down without a fight now could you? You could have been a good little boy and went down but noooo you had to make it hard for me now didn't ya?"

Flexing her hands into fists taking a deep breath slowly Laurel lowers her hands down to rest by her sides.

" No matter. What's done is done. Enjoy the fireworks. I know, I will."

Without paying the man a second glance turning on her heels slowly Laurel exits out of the engine room stepping over the other downed man before she walks into the darkness rubbing her cut and bruised knuckles.

" Shit! How in the hell am i going to explain this to him?"

Silently walking through the darkness lost in her thoughts after a couple of seconds a bright smile comes across her face.

" I could tell him that someone tried to mug me while i went out for a late night walk. Not only would it give me an excuse to suggest self defenses classes for the both of us but also plant the seed to move away from this god forsaken town."

Liking this idea even more by the second with her smile only widening slowly Laurel rounds around the corner moving silently through the darkness.

" It's just crazy enough to work."

* * *

Life couldn't get any better than this. Even if he tried and why would he? Everything was simply perfect.

A home that he calls his own. Well his lovely wife would beg the differ and call it a mansion. A mansion that she was instantly sold on once she heard it was right on the beach overlooking the ocean.

A dream home to many. A dream that he never wants to end. Lucky for him then that this wasn't a dream.

This was reality and reality is he considers himself to be the luckiest man in the world. A man with enough money in his bank account to last five lifetimes ensuring neither he or his wife would ever have to work a day.

A perk to being the son to a billionaire. A perk that has allowed him to have so many options in life. To do whatever he wants in life.

To live wherever he wants. Just like where he lives now. Lives on the west coast in the outskirts of Los Angeles.

A place that he has called his home for the past six months. These past six months that he would be lying if he didn't say they weren't the greatest of his life.

Getting married to the woman of his dreams. Finally with the help of said woman taking control of his life breaking free of his parent's clutches cashing in on his shares of Queen Consolidated stock.

Moving here to Los Angeles after convincing himself that it was time to move on from Starling City. Was time to start his life away from his parents.

Such freedom that has left him with a smile. The very same smile that is across his face now as he leans up against the balcony looking out towards the sea.

Looking out towards the horizon as his wife lays sun tanning topless on a fold out chair just behind him.

A sight that he could stare at all day. Could stare at her smile that he swears could light up a room if she wanted.

A truly amazing woman. A woman that he can't help but look at now with his smile only widening. A smile that just gets wider as though she was sensing him makes her turn to look at him through brown sunglasses.

Sunglasses that if he looks hard enough finds a pair of green eyes staring at him with a mixture of amusement and happiness within them.

Eyes that he can't look away from as he pushes himself away from the balcony and makes his way over to lean down to kiss her.

A kiss that he feels being returned in full as her hands come up to wrap around the back of his neck and pull him down closer to her.

A kiss that she breaks before she looks into his eyes with a wide grin forming across her face.

" Wanna take a ride skipper? I think you little buddy wants my attention."

Seeing her nod her head downward before wagging her eyebrows unable to suppress it as he lets out a chuckle nodding his head leaning down gently Oliver presses his lips once again to Laurel's own.

Pulling back as he watches her open her eyes with a bright smile coming across her face extending his hand down only to feel her gently grab a hold of his hand with a tug slowly Oliver helps Laurel out of her seat before mere moments later he follows after her inside while he watches her reapply her yellow bikini top.

* * *

Much like the words her husband had been thinking about earlier everything is simply perfect. Dream house. Well she didn't consider it to be a house but she would respect his opinion on the matter.

The man that she loves by her side. Breathing by her side resting comfortably in their cabin bed as they find themselves out at sea.

Out at sea allowing their boat to float freely on the water with their home seen off in the far distance. Float while she rests comfortably in his arms with the smell of their sex still hovering in the air.

As her nude soaking wet body snuggles up against his own using his chest as a pillow with her leg drapes over his own and his hand firmly clutching left hand clutching her ass cheek in possession.

Something that would always amuse her just showing that her husband was indeed an ass man and she had to give it to him.

She does have an amazing ass. Well she better now anyways with the intense workout routines that she had created for them.

Routines that have paid out with results. Some pleasurable results. For the both of them. And this was her life now.

A perfect life. A life that she would never have to worry about money. Never have to worry about failing at anything.

Would never have to worry about being alone again. Never have to worry about nobody being in her corner.

He would always be there. Her husband would always be there by her side rooting her on. God she loves him for that.

Loves how she could do no wrong to him. Something that she would keep in mind but no dare to ever take advantage of.

But why was she feeling uneasy right now? Like something was coming. She prevented everything bad that happened in her past from happening.

She prevented The Queen's Gambit from sinking. Well out at sea anyways. The docks were fair game in her book.

She prevented her husband from being lost out at sea along with countless others including Robert Queen.

The Undertaking was still years away from happening. If it even was to happen anyways. Quite frankly she could care less about that.

Starling City was her past. No it is their past. The city could fend for themselves. Just another reason why they had moved here far away from that disgusting city as possible.

So what is it? What could possibly be….

Suddenly as she feels the boat shaking with what she swore to be a faint sound of a lighting crack being heard faintly above deck instantly Laurel snaps open her eyes and looks over towards the steps leading up above deck.

Looks up with her eyes going wide in realization before they narrow with nothing but anger radiating through her green eyes.

_Of Course the boy scout has to try and ruin it all. You would think he would be happy with having his parents back._

Letting out a quiet sigh being as gentle as possible to not awake him wiggling out of his embrace squaring up her shoulders with a look of determination coming across her face stepping over her discarded yellow bikini quietly snatching her black leather jacket off from the foot of the bed quickly putting on the jacket slowly Laurel makes her up the steps heading towards the top deck.

Heading towards the top deck finding nothing but a full moon lighting up the entire top deck of the boat.

A scene that she would admire and look at calling it perfect if not for one thing. If not for the one man that she finds looking around quietly.

A man that she could recognize anywhere. The man that made all of this possible. No. That doesn't sound quite right to her.

A real man was resting down below deck. This was a boy that she was staring at. A fact that is proven right when he turns to look her way only to suddenly turn and look awake when he sees the lack of attire that she is wearing.

Something that would amuse her on any other night but not on this night. This night she had a feeling what he was here to say.

What he was here to talk about and she wanted none of it. She would make sure he learned the hard way.

Unable to look over in her direction looking out towards the ocean paying her a quick glance as he finds her just staring at him silently with a stone cold look across her face while her eyes radiate nothing but anger turning away Barry lets out a sigh.

" Can you please put some clothes on? There's something that i need to talk to you about."

Suppressing the amused look that wants to break across her face unwavering from her spot slowly Laurel shrugs her shoulder.

" Why? I'm quite comfortable. Now why don't you say what you came here to say already? I was very comfortable in my husband's arms. In fact, I was about to wake him to go another round with him before i was so rudely interrupted."

Grimacing slightly suppressing the images that want to flood into his mind shaking his head letting out a sigh slowly Barry turns to look towards Laurel only to drop his gaze down towards his feet when his eyes flicker down towards her chest.

" I'm sorry but we have to go back."

Feeling her anger rising closing her eyes briefly taking a deep breath slowly Laurel shakes her head before she turns and takes a step back towards the steps leading to the lower deck.

" No, I don't think so. Thanks for stepping by."

Making her way over towards the steps just as her foot hits the top step suddenly Laurel snaps around with an intense glare across her face when she feels a hand coming down to rest on her shoulder.

A hand that she glances down towards before she looks Barry dead in the eyes finding him looking at her with remorse and anger.

" Get your fucking hands off of me."

" No. Not until you listen to me."

Staring deep into his eyes seeing his eyes just pleading with her deciding to show pity on him shoving off his hand slowly Laurel crosses her arms over her chest.

" You've got two minutes."

Nodding his head in understanding turning to make his way down towards the edge of the boat to look off into the distance letting out a sigh slowly Barry shakes his head.

" I thought this is what i wanted. I mean, I got them back. I got my parents back but i lost everyone else.

I lost everyone else that i cared about. Cisco….Caitlin….Iris."

Keeping his eyes focused on the full moon slowly Barry shakes his head as a lone tear trickles down his cheek.

" When i came back here. When i turned back time to prevent my mother's death, I thought that everything would be perfect but it's not.

Yeah, I have my parents. My birth parents back but everyone else is a stranger to me. They don't know me.

My family. My real family doesn't even recognize me. Iris. The woman that i love doesn't even remember me.

Doesn't remember the moments that we shared. I just got her and i wasted it all away because i was selfish and wanted it all.

I wanted my parents. I wanted my dream girl. I wanted my extended family. I guess that it wasn't meant to be.

I'm sorry about this but we have to go back. I have to fix the timeline back to what it once was. I hope you forgive me one day."

Wiping away his eyes gently with the sleeve of his shirt letting out a sigh just as he turns to look back Laurel's way suddenly Barry's world goes black.

Goes black when the sound of a silent swish is heard. A swish coming from a silencer at the end of a pistol firmly in Laurel's hand.

A silencer that unless a lone round that connects directly in the dead center of Barry's head causing his body to fall back before a small splash is heard when his body falls off the boat and into the water.

Lowering the pistol down to her side silently making her way over as she looks down where she figured Barry's lifeless body had landed slowly Laurel shakes her head.

" Don't worry. I forgive you. I forgive you for being a selfish little boy that wanted to play with the big boys."

Without taking her eyes away from the water slowly Laurel kneels down and looks down with a smile coming across her face.

" I will admit. It was quite easy. You are so predictable. All i had to do was plant the seed of turning back time to save your parents.

I even played my part perfectly as the good little girl that wanted nothing more than to help you stop Zoom.

And you just believed it. You truly are pathetic. Did you really think that i would want to go back? I have everything that i've ever wanted.

I have my life back. I have the love of my life back and now you have nothing."

Tucking the pistol back into the strap inside of her leather jacket rising up to her feet slowly Laurel makes her way back towards the steps leading below deck.

" I'll see you in hell."


End file.
